


Crack Fic #1

by psghayleaux



Series: Crack Fic From the Dark Days of LJ [1]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Man Who Fell to Earth (1976)
Genre: Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Early Work, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: Crack, this is just crack.Original Summary:This is possibly not quite what was intended, and it has been awhile since I saw The Man Who Fell to earth. Hitchhicker's on the other hand I just re-read a month ago.





	Crack Fic #1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for and posted to the LiveJornal community ithurtsmybrain, a recent post of tumblr about how the meaning of crack fic/crack pairing has changed inspired me to dig up some absolute nonsense I wrote back in the day. Enjoy?

**#13 TJ Newton (The Man Who Fell to Earth)/Ford Prefect (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy)**  
"I think I know that guy from somewhere," Ford said pointing at the T.V. It showed footage of the ever popular TJ Newton trying to avoid the media.

"That's nice Ford."

Arthur never even looked up from his paper.

"Oh now I remember I met him on that dry planet, erm desert I went to by mistake. Real froody guy, nice family. Sure knows how to party if you know what I mean."

He gave Arthur the old wink wink nudge nudge, and hoped he'd missed his slip.

"Thats nice Ford."

Sometimes he was really glad Arthur never listened to anything.


End file.
